Megatron and Stormfront Discuss Slipstream and Nova
Back to 2011 Logs Megatron Stormfront The booming footsteps shake the throne room for the second time in two days. After spending most of his time at the flight plains, training seekers and dealing out punishment or re-training for those who need it, even one time is a rare occurence. But he's got an audience with their supreme commander - and a long time acquaintance. No one really calls Megatron friend - but the commander knows the giant from the very first days of the Decepticons, and he's proven his loyalty and dedication to the cause of a military dictatorship many times - so he's not too surprised that the acceptance of an audience came quickly. His mask and the shielded optics betray no hint of emotion as the goliath ducks until he reaches the more open regions, then he kneels, lowering his head in deference. "Hail, Lord Megatron." Megatron watches Stormfront enter impassively. He's one of very few Decepticons who can; even he feels the reverborations shaking the throne he's sitting on. But he's known Stormfront forever. He's had more than enough time to see the massive Decepticon as a proven ally and useful tool -- and, in that, no different from many other valued servants of his cause who aren't quite so physically imposing. "Stormfront." The hint of a smile ghosts across his faceplates. "Why did you wish to see me again so soon?" The familiarity goes both ways. Stormfront's loyalty came in the days when Megatron was building up, the cons weren't a dominating army - he respects the commander more than fears him, which makes for a whole different kind of loyalty. One where he was fine with spending less and less time in the field - given how much energy he burns compared to many, and training others to take the front instead. He stands when responded to, but keeps his head bowed, even if he towers over the commander. "Two matters, both related. Recent missions have seen a return to the field. If this is going to continue - and I am entirely comfortable with serving anywhere I'm useful, lord... I would like permission to officially take on a seeker group, trained for bomber and transport escort... forming a new trine, and training them in those additional responsibilities and capabilities." He pauses a moment, then adds, "And I would like Slipstream promoted, if on a probationary basis, to head up that trine. While she is under punishment, she has taken well to command and additional training. If this is acceptable, sir, I would like to take over her punishment - while limited rations are one punishment, she is useful at full capacity... I believe that she will respond better to a more direct hand... and being forced to deal with added drills, training, and trainees is never easy." Megatron considers this. "A Seeker escort?" He's seen Stormfront many times in battle, and knows that Stormfront is perfectly able to fend for himself. Still, having smaller and faster craft to escort him only makes sense. And their most recent raids weren't particularly strategic affairs. That was fine for what they'd been: a chance encounter with the enemy that became a hastily executed attack, and a feint specifically designed to draw attention to themselves. But not every battle would be about such things. "That is quite an interesting idea. And you say that you believe Slipstream is capable and prepared for such duties? How have you determined this?" Ever since his meeting some weeks ago with Slipstream, he's been thinking about the matter of her punishment anyway. He knows that she is no longer suffering from acute bouts of malfunction since he lessened it, and from what he has seen lately that can only be a good thing -- she seems loyal, at least now. And she appears less easily provoked than many other Decepticons, which is useful as well. Stormfront removes a Datapad from one of the compartments on his chest, and offers it over. "I knew her as a trainee, long ago, and was impressed with her ambition. I met her again during the quarantine. She volunteered for additional training after she received my tactical aid with another mission at the time. She began consulting with me somewhat regularly, and took to added training for expanded duties. We have done some preliminary drills." He pauses, considering a moment. "Given the training routines, while they would certainly be assigned to assist me - as I lack maneuverability, finesse, or fine targeting systems, but the training would be suitable to allow them to fly escort for our other transports, put them on evac and medical evac work, guardians in flight for any other members of the command staff... numerous tasks which have value to the overall cause, since most of our transports have maneuverability and armament similar to mine, or less... but which most seekers are not trained for." Megatron takes the datapad and looks it over. "She has been working with you for some time, then." That's a point in her favor. Yes, Stormfront is talking about training that would enable the proposed trine to assist in numerous ways, not all of which involve him. But one consistent problem in the Decepticon ranks has always been cohesion. He values ambition in those who serve him -- as he sees it, those who lack ambition are weak, and deserve whatever fate they face at the hands of the strong. But it's never easy to hold together an army of machines who believe the same thing, however fearsome each individual member proves to be. Long vorns of command have taught him that, under such circumstances, lasting alliances are rare and valuable. "I see no reason not to assign such duties to Slipstream, then -- so long as she has learned from the punishments already meted out to her." His optics flare. "But you would never have come to me with this if you had seen any evidence to the contrary." Stormfront nods. "You know me better than that, Lord Megatron. My cause is the Decepticon cause. Eventually, should my service merit it, and our energy reserves permit it, I would be happy to return to field service on a more regular basis, or seek promotion into the tactical officers - but I will serve where you see my abilities aiding the cause best. For now, for those times I am called to service, and for the purposes of versatility within the ranks, I believe putting Slipstream in for a promotion, and forming a new trine trained for escort and honor guard duties best serves or needs." He kneels again, lowering his head. "Thank you, Lord Megatron." Megatron nods. "But what of the rest of this trine? You've explained to me why you believe Slipstream is worthy to lead it, but have you tested the other Seekers for their worthiness as well? Whoever else you choose must prove not only capable of their new duties, but also capable of working together as a unit as well. And most existing Seeker trines have been bonded for many vorns, or bond soon after activation." He stares intently at Stormfront. "What makes you certain this will work?" Stormfront looks up again. "I will put it to Slipstream to choose, as part of testing her ability and worthiness to lead, to find people she has worked with. I have been letting her select different training partners, as noted in the datalog, in preparation for this request. Nova Black has proven a strong consideration, with her new dedication to the cause. Slipstream has lost her closest bond - and I believe that makes her perfect for helping form the glue that holds a new trine together. I will assure you, lord Megatron... anyone she does choose will receive my very best training and testing. It is, after all, what I have primarily done for centuries." Megatron's frame rumbles as he considers this. "Yes, that makes sense. Slipstream's attachment has proven a fault in the past. Perhaps leadership of this trine will allow her to convert that penchant for investment and connection into something useful to us." He frowns. "But watch over her carefully, Stormfront. See to it that Slipstream uses that trait as a tool to lead, rather than allowing whatever connections she creates to take control of her." He chuckles at the mention of Nova Black. "Nova Black does seem rather... zealous. I might have thought too out of control, though if she performed well on your tests, that's clearly a point in her favor. And she did provide us with information about the possible schematics of the Autobots' weapon." He grins. "We will have to see if the spies' data matches up to it." Stormfront nods. "I have not gotten a lot of information on the weapon, but would be happy to review any tactical information you would like. A degree of zeal is not a bad thing - and she did perform very well. Slipstream also seems to like her, and different perspectives can be valuable. All indications I've seen have also sggested she would like to operate as part of a group... also in her favor, after her experiences." Megatron chuckles. "Yes, some amount of zeal is an asset." His optics flicker as he reviews Nova's personnel file again. He frowns; what he re-reads there is no more palatable than the first time he looked it over. But from what the file indicates -- and the little he's seen of the black and grey Seeker so far -- Stormfront is correct in his assessment that she not only wants badly to serve the cause well, but that she has worked to do so in difficult circumstances. "Especially given what apparently happened before her transfer here. I agree with you. It is wise to give her a group to work in, both to nurture her loyalties and to keep an optic on her in case there is any reason to doubt them." Stormfront nods once. "Given my additional role, lord Megatron, I am more than willing to see to the discipline of this squad, shold any be merited. They will not receive preferential treatment... and, indeed, should they screw up, will likely wish for just having their rations limited. I am leaving the choices up to Slipstream... as a first test of leadership potential, but I will make sure her squad, and by extension, my squad, when I go into the field, have an optic kept on them." he makes clear, willing to take this on as as much a test for himself as anyone else - since he does wish to eventually advance further in his own right. Megatron nods. "Excellent." Stormfront rises once more, "If there is any other way I can be of assistance, Lord Megatron, do let me know. I am always proud to serve." he makes ready to leave, if there are no further questions or comments. Megatron nods, giving Stormfront another hint of a smile. "Understood. Dismissed." Stormfront snaps off a salute, then turns to leave - not terribly graceful, since he needs to crouch and tilt to get through the door, before those heavy footsteps go booming down the hall. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Stormfront's LogsCategory:Megatron's Logs